A Very Good Cup of Tea Indeed
by JimmyCrackCorn
Summary: A typical morning for Bakura and Marik... if by typical you mean some hot thiefshipping lovin' in the kitchen!


A VERY GOOD CUP OF TEA INDEED - [thiefshipping] BY JIMMYCRACKCORN

Bakura felt a pang of guilt as he brewed a morning cup of Irish Breakfast Tea. After all, he was a British man with British sensibilities; naturally he should be partaking in a soothing cup of fittingly British tea. Instead, however, he found himself stirring a milky galaxy of deliciousness known to be Irish in character.

_ I must be feeling... adventurous. _He mused, absently dipping his finger into the swirling liquid and tasting it. As he savored the rich flavor, a small smile began to play on his lips.

"Whatcha got there, Bakura?" Marik's shrill voice shattered Bakura's introspection. Marik strolled into the kitchen in his customary pajamas: a white t-shirt and a pair of dark sweats he had filched from Bakura some weeks past. He blinked sleepily and stretched like a jungle cat in the sunshine filtering through the single window.

Bakura frowned at the lithe boy and dryly replied:"What do I drink every morning, Marik? Tea. A cup of bloody tea."

"Don't you ever try something different? You should drink something more... sexy." A sly smirk spread across Marik's face as he continued: "You know, something dark and dangerous. Like coffee. Or me."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura burst out laughing, almost choking on his tea. "You? Dark and dangerous? If anything you're tan and... " He paused, searching for the right word, then beamed chastely as it came to him: "Frisky."

"TAN AND F-F-FRISKY?" Marik protested, his face outraged. "WHAT THE FRIG DOES THAT EVEN MEAN. Alright, the tan part I get, I _am_ gloriously golden, BUT FRISKY? WHAT THE HELL?"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at Marik briefly before taking a sip of tea. "Oh come on, Marik," he rumbled, "Your performance last night definitely falls under the title of 'frisky.'"

Marik blushed furiously and folded his arms in dramatic flourish. "W-well! If we're going to play it that way, then you, sir, are white and fluffy! Like a friggin kitty! I know how much you like being a kitty, the way you were purring when I-"

"I AM NOT A KITTY!" Bakura sputtered, his pale face tinged with the faintest dusting of pink.

Marik grinned triumphantly at the outburst and slid across the tile floor towards the taller man."D'awwww," he said smugly, batting his eyelashes, "Did I hit a nerve, Bakura?"

Bakura scowled in response and took a deep swig of tea, slamming the drained cup on the kitchen table like a shot of whiskey. "Hardly. You have absolutely no effect on me whatsoever."

"Oh, is that so?" Marik replied, pursing his lips in thought. His gaze wandered meaningfully down Bakura's body before flickering back up to meet Bakura's opaque chocolate eyes. Bakura glared straight back in return, his face a stonewall though his thoughts raced in all sorts of interesting directions. For what seemed like eternity the two stared deep into each others eyes, invisible sparks of energy making the air almost shimmer with a thick tension.

Suddenly Marik tilted his head, breaking the trance. "Oops, look at the time, gotta go." He flashed Bakura a winning smile before turning away.

"Oh no you don't," Bakura growled, his voice dark with suppressed lust. With a single precise movement he had hooked an arm around Marik's slim waist, and pulled the Egyptian back towards him. Marik provided little resistance and fell easily into Bakura's arms, enjoying the warmth radiating from Bakura's body and the shafts of sunlight that danced along their forms.

Bakura held the smaller boy in a tight embrace, his chin resting on Marik's soft hair. He breathed in his intoxicating scent, a mixture of caramel and mocha, until Bakura could no longer resist temptation and began trailing small tender kisses along Marik's forehead. Marik snuggled closer, and playfully bit the collar of Bakura's striped shirt, his teeth grazing Bakura's pale skin tantalizingly. Bakura's heart pounded thunderously in his chest at the contact, desire boiling through his veins. He couldn't help but roughly lean into Marik and smother him with a passionate kiss. Marik responded with equal intensity, snaking his tongue into Bakura's mouth and running his fingers down Bakura's shoulders, fiddling with the cloth that had suddenly become an unbearable obstacle. Bakura broke the heated kiss reluctantly, his breathing heavy as he glided his hands down Marik's torso and worked the clingy t-shirt up and over the tan boy's toned shoulders. Tossing the shirt aside, Bakura pushed in for another kiss, the momentum forcing Marik up against the refrigerator, his golden skin contrasting with the appliance's harsh white. Marik flinched a bit from the bite of the cold surface against his bare back, the resulting tremor only deepening the kiss that had both boys reeling for oxygen by the time it ended.

Breathlessly Marik whispered, "Say I'm dark and dangerous."

Bakura chuckled in between deep breaths: "Not in a million years."

"We'll see about that." Marik purred, his fingers sliding down Bakura's stomach and seductively unbuckling the taller man's belt. Bakura, still chuckling faintly, bent down and began nibbling at Marik's neck, his saliva leaving a wet trail along Marik's skin. Succeeding with the belt buckle, Marik roughily yanked the jeans down and leaned forcibly into Bakura's broad chest, their flesh smashed up against one another as their mouths traced the various lines of muscle that ran down their bodies. Bakura stepped hastily out of the legs of his jeans, his tongue never once leaving Marik's and his hands digging passionately into his lover's scarred shoulders. Marik, taking advantage of Bakura's shift in balance, snagged a chunk of Bakura's fine silvery hair and dropped to the floor; tugging Bakura along with him like a dog on a leash. With Marik prone beneath him, Bakura easily slid Marik's sweats off, taking a moment to admire how the naked boy looked in the dappling pools of sunlight. Marik met Bakura's appraising glance with smoldering lust, and impatiently yanked on the tendril of hair, drawing Bakura's face closer to his own. He then wrapped his muscular legs around Bakura's hips, and rolled so that Bakura was now on the bottom and Marik sat on top.

Triumph made his purple eyes sparkle as Marik grinned wolfishly at Bakura, who blinked up in surprise at the unexpected switch. Marik then leaned down, and slowly licked from Bakura's navel up to his jugular, eliciting moans of pleasure from the pale man beneath him.

Marik paused in his agonizing advance. "Want more? Say I'm dark and dangerous." He said.

"... No," breathed Bakura, though his voice thrummed with desire.

"Ah, too bad." Marik shrugged and moved to get up off of Bakura.

Bakura smirked darkly and tackled the younger boy, pinning him to the ground, "You're always running away, you tease." Bakura accused.

Marik bit the tip of Bakura's nose. "It's the only way to get you to play rough, fluffy."

"You could just ask, like a normal human being. Instead of acting like a frisky little schoolgirl." Bakura replied, catching Marik's lips in a brief kiss.

"That's TAN and frisky schoolgirl to you, mister," joked Marik, his hands wandering absently up Bakura's sculpted abs.

"You talk too much." Bakura answered with a smile before he tied his tongue with Marik's in another sensual kiss. Suddenly it was if the floodgates of emotion had opened and the pair were consumed with a unstoppable passion that culminated into pure animal instinct. Sweat glistening on their contrasting skin, they made love until both lay panting next to each other, their limbs still intertwined. A comfortable silence hung in the air as both were content to just be in each others arms and listen to the rhythm of their heart's beat.

"Hehehe..." Bakura laughed quietly to himself at last.

Marik, who was cradled in the crook of Bakura's arm, glanced up curiously, "What are you laughing about?"

Bakura sheepishly grinned and replied: "What you said earlier. Why else do I drink tea everyday, when this is my reward?"

Marik scrunched up his face in thought. "You're saying you drink tea because it makes me have sex with you?

"...Possibly."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Bakura,"

"Almost as ridiculous as you being dark and dangerous."

"HEY!"

- THE END-


End file.
